


Super Heroes #2

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Parenthood, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas's dress up idea to surprise Mama Quin doesn't work as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Heroes #2

June 22nd – Theme – Super Heroes  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lucas! What have you done?" Quinn cried as her son dashed through the open office door. She watched, horrified, as her son marched up to her desk, leaving small green prints in the new rug.

"I'm the Hulk, mama!" the happy boy cried.

"What is this?" Quinn reached out to touch her son's shoulder, wrinkling her nose as her hand turned green too.

"Paint! Mommy gave it to me!" Lucas answered.

"Rachel!" Quinn called out, but the brunette was already at the door, knowing Quinn would be calling her the minute she watched Lucas head towards the office.

"I didn't know that's what he wanted to do! He said he wanted to… "make The Hulk for mama"…" Rachel explained.

"Do you like it?" Lucas grinned, reaching out to hug his mom.

"It's… lovely," Quinn said, just barely managing to stop the little boy from wrapping his arms around her waist and ruining her new outfit. "But we have to shower now."

"No," Mark said stubbornly. "I want to stay like this."

"Honey, this isn't healthy for your skin," Quinn said, noticing how careful her son had been to completely cover every inch of his skin with paint – his entire face and ears, armpits, elbows, belly butto – "What are you wearing!" Quinn shreiked when her gaze rested on the purple shorts tightened around her son's waist with a belt.

"Shorts, mama! Purple! Just like The Hulk!"

"Where did you get those?" Quinn already knew the answer.

"Your closet, mama! I wanted to surprise you!"

Quinn covered her face with her hands, willing herself not to lash out at the boy. He couldn't have known that those pants were so special to her – the pants she had worn on her first date with Rachel. It's not his fault, she repeated over and over in her mind, willing herself to relax.

"What's wrong, mama?" Lucas asked innocently, noticing his mom didn't look too happy.

Quinn looked at Rachel and could tell that Rachel knew the significance of those purple shorts.

"I was busy with Madeline. I didn't notice. I'm sure we can wash the paint off," she said, leaving her spot at the open door and crossing the room to hug Quinn. "I'm sorry," she whispered into her wife's ear. "We'll clean them and put them where the kids can't reach."

Quinn nodded, kissing her wife briefly before turning back to Lucas, who was still standing there oblivious to his parent's dislike for his constume idea.

"Mama, can we go to the playground?" Lucas asked Quinn.

"Like this? Don't you want to clean yourself up first, dear?" Rachel said.

"Nope! I wanna be like The Hulk!" Lucas roared and raised his arms, flexing the muscles he imagined himself having.

"Alright," Quinn agreed. He had gone to so much trouble to look like The Hulk so she might as well let him enjoy it for a while.

Quinn grabbed her purse and followed Lucas to the door. "Don't you want to put some shoes on first?" she asked the barefoot boy who was already halfway out the door.

"No, mama! The Hulk can't find shoes big enough for his feet!" Lucas replied in a tone that implied how obvious that should've been.

Quinn sighed and walked out but as she turned to close the door Rachel appeared from down the hall.

"I'm so, so sorry babe," Rachel said.

"Sorry about what?" Quinn said, but just then Madeline rounded the corner and she understood.

"Mama, I'm The Hulk Princess!" said the little girl, dripping green paint all over the floor.

"Shit."


End file.
